User talk:Dudeguy WC
Rules: #Leave a signature (with the button at the top or the 4 tildes). #Use the best grammar you can #Don't put things here that could be on a page's comment area (unless it's urgent) #Don't expect me to immediately respond, or even until the next day sometimes Why WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SCRATCHBOB?! WHAT WAS THAT EVEN ABOUT!? Opigee (talk) 21:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what you're talking about I just put down a little joke that I deleted an hour later.WEEGEE!!! (talk) 11:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I guess we are done...Truce? :) I forgot signature...sorry. Opigee (talk) 14:35, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Opigee (talk) 19:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) No. I do not think you are the Amazing Hypneegee. I had to do something, that is why I left. The Veteran 01:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Yep you can make weegee that is 7 times weaker then ultimate weegee.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I was just saying hi. Also, how was that Ragegee you made? Change that article please. The weegeepedia community dosent want any overpower crap.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:45, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Make a Fakegee that is entirely red for Redgee. The Veteran 15:59, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for informing me. The spammer has been banned. The Veteran Mindweegario should be next... The Veteran 14:42, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The Mindgee of Weegario. The Veteran 14:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 19:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 14:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you like waffles?! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! Ruler of the Sling-o-verse! Yeah! 14:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) File:Sling King.png|link=User Talk:Sling King|0x31px Ruler of the Sling-o-verse! File:Sling King.png|link=User Talk:Sling King|0x31px﻿ 04:00, August 8, 2014 (UTC) THanks I will ban him later--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 20:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) hey do you mind joining the chat, thanks Swift (talk) 20:54, September 27, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gabeharrison49/AD%27s_Next_Possible_Creation the AD page we made I need to talk to you about something. Something rather concerning. The Dark Lord of the Sith 02:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) http://gabe.wikia.com/wiki/AD%27s_Joke_Page --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 02:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 14:13, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I can be in chat at the moment. You might not find me there, though... , I made this fun new wiki, where you can do whatever you want! Here's the link! http://the-whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/The_Whatever_You_Want_Wiki Sonicthehedgehog158 is trying to stop there from being Gralleo VI . He might be a bad user. Epic suteegee (talk) 01:11, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Listen, I remade Daieegee because nobody was remaking him quick enoughEpic suteegee (talk) 01:11, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Nice opinion, I like it. --The good side of Sephiroth 18:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Wanna chat? The Crabs have been activated. (talk) 00:21, November 28, 2014 (UTC) http://gabe-chronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Weegee I made a 2.0 of Weegee Clone 7734. I know the quality's not very good, but I worked hard on it. What do you think? :D Pickleodeon (talk) 20:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Sooo.... is that a good thing or a bad thing? Pickleodeon (talk) 21:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for mentioning that. Has FWX happened? Luialleo (talk) 22:02, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, you are a weegee clone after all. But thanks for the compliment :) Also, the fire is blue because. I made the pic this way: First, I inverted the colors. Next, I uninverted the outline. Finally, I applied a.weegee clone' s colors and added a smile. Pickleodeon (talk) 03:26, December 5, 2014 (UTC) United Disgee Universe article Sorry about the United Disgee Universe article, but i'm making my Disgee Wiki and I'm just a fan of it. Peanuteegee (talk) 18:37, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hybrid Ragegee, Twilight Ragegee, Darkness Ragegee, Wolf Ragegee, Beast Ragegee, Animal Ragegee, Lich Ragegee. There's my suggestions for "Darkzii Ragegee" --The good side of Sephiroth 04:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I got that letter you sent me got the letter Alright Swift (talk) 05:13, December 15, 2014 (UTC) U HAEV 2007 editz lelleleleel Doofusgee IV Thanks for adding a picture of Doofusgee IV. Peanuteegee (talk) 16:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) CHET --The good side of Sephiroth 03:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) و و و Green ProDuctions (talk) 05:14, January 6, 2015 (UTC)The reason why is this all JTA Stuff is tht He Planned to Attack the Greatest Freakout ever wiki and Blocked me from the GoAnimate Wiki. I don't see you on chat much anymore. --The good side of Sephiroth 00:05, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Disgee Wiki I made the Disgee Wiki you can help me do the wiki because no one had helped me do the wiki Here is the link to the wiki: http://the-disgee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Disgee_Wiki PS: Go tell the other users about the news. Peanuteegee (talk) 15:44, January 24, 2015 (UTC) COME BACK --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 18:30, February 3, 2015 (UTC) She told me to delete her blogposts and most of her other stuff.--I have came (talk) 18:31, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Like my new profile picture? My friends call me Coach 22:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) u still eating? chat The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 16:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) http://www.chatzy.com/91725469245691 The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 17:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, I already put Ragegee in the episode, but I can still put his Dusk form if you want. Swift (talk) 23:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) http://shortText.com/62cca69 Thanks,Mr. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 22:10, March 17, 2015 (UTC) How did you change the color of your link? Yes Samalleo, you really need a signature. (talk) 23:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) i do not wish to spread hatred of any kind. i am clearly defending the creator of muneegee who has stated many times that he regrets making the thing and wants it erased from the interwebs. they hate being reminded of their dark past Muneegee (talk) 23:38, March 18, 2015 (UTC) hey, just because you are an admin, just, don't forget about users like me okay? Please... --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 19:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Alphaweegee once said that people can advertise two wikis. I have to agree with you and disagree with him, but it should be ok to put your wiki on your user page if anyone wants to join. I am still here. 20:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) He also broke another rule, editing someone else's user page without permission. I am still here. 20:11, March 22, 2015 (UTC) wait a second... u r admin now... Can I make the Asura page? --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 20:27, March 23, 2015 (UTC) hey... I found out how you and possibly me can help the forgotten pages, if you go to then press General, you'll be in the admin dashboard, somewhere on there is a "task" list. You can find a page that has every single uncategorized page. PUT CATEGORIES ON EM! --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 17:42, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I'm not saying that Felix should be unblocked, but he wasn't really puppeteering. It's actually yes and no if your asking me whether or not he was puppeteering. Yes because I did catch him in chat and stuff. No because he didn't create this alt to avoid any ban, his old account got broken. Just thought I'd let you know (Lich already knows). I am still here. 01:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) alternate gab? wut? do u mean my non recolor I made? If so.... good idea. First live action trailers. Thought you might want to see them. My friends call me Coach (talk) 12:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey clone,i'm searching s**tty page for getting them deleted,just for removing the trash,you know.Could you delete This (Nosense) and This? (Crap) I will search more. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 10:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I see. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 21:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) and also, come to chat --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 22:49, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Why the Hypneegee did you delete carl the enchilada? i worked hard on his backstory! he wasnt spam, i actually thought that weegee needed a reboot to strange! please revive his page.Supa X 64 (talk) 03:18, April 5, 2015 (UTC) You can take away the godly and weegee categories, i did that for laughs. but carl is a character i liked alot. please revive him. Weegee Clone, I would like to discuss with you how we should handle SanicGee and Gabe. The fighting is just getting worse and worse. My friends call me Coach (talk) 11:48, April 6, 2015 (UTC) There once was a woman named Ms. Mama.One day she met Sanic Hegehog. 9 months later Carl was born. He was born fully grown and his ugliness made Ms. Mama have a heart attack. Sanic didn't feel responsibleat all, so carl grew up homeless. this toughened carl up. Carl grew up and back-handed (even though he has no hands)sanic hegehog to the moon. sanic took 5 years to get back from the moon. carl eventually went trick-or--treating at sanic's house, where they fought.Carl went to the UGU and met WEeGeE I and Kin Boh, who teamed up. when Carl learnedof their evil intentions he left. he teamed up with weegee when they met, and found ms. mama's grave. he didn't know he wasthe cause of her death, so he set out to kill whoever killed her. on his journey, he was shot to death by mario, becauseCarl stole mario's plunger. he was buried 1,987 feet underground, with a grave made of fire flowers. sanic didn't attendhis funeral. Categories: Non-Weegees, Friends of weegee, dead non-weegees, mahziis, greatly improved carlno more enchilada part of his name ok but i might need 2 get a diffirint programm so the bakgrounds wont be black Catergories I removed the catergories. Peanuteegee (talk) 16:11, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice work on the Robot 83io bot. It's doing it's job well, though it's clogging up the recent wiki activity XD Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 02:05, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Well it's 10:08 PM where I live. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 02:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Weegee Robo Blast 2 (Tv Show) I need help renaming Weegee Robo Blast 2 (Tv Show) to (TV Show), because when I was about to rename it It told me to make adminstrator rename it. What picture? -nara write " PoPiPo In google. youre welcome -nara anyway , she is hatsune miku -Nara User:Weegee Clone 9000 My friends call me Coach (talk) 12:30, April 20, 2015 (UTC) 4 20 BLAZE IT!!!!!! THE POWER OF THE KISHIN ASURA HAS TAKEN OVER. 18:01, April 20, 2015 (UTC) WeegeeClone7734.. your a jerk for deleting my ultra form D:< WeegeeClone9000 (talk) 23:16, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Weegeeweegeeweegee! (HI!) Mangleiscool (talk) 01:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Can anyone tell me what is going on with Al Qaeegee? -Tdail3 I think we should choose a new name for the A.A.Q.W.F. The current one isn't grammatically correct. My friends call me Coach (talk) 13:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, can we make A.A.Q.W.F a redirect? The Conquerer's Resident Scientest (Talk) 17:36, April 26, 2015 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Binding_of_Weegee New Binding of Isaac page, can you make a picture for it? The Conquerer's Resident Scientest (Talk) 18:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat The Conquerer's Resident Scientest (Talk) 18:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I am going to create a roleplay wiki based off all of the roleplays that happen in chat. My friends call me Coach (talk) 15:59, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for names? My friends call me Coach (talk) 16:22, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Head to the place of D. The Wolves are Free... (talk) 22:17, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ��eegee could you stop reventing my edits on ��eegee,i cant read it if you revent--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 10:33, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Disgee Planet page threatened Weegee Clone, Nara is threatening the Disgee Planet page, Nara had said " Wait 7?, please ban him, it's against Wikia's rules", but it doesn't say that at Weegeepedia Rules. Copies of Weegeepedia I found a copy of Weegeepedia called Weegee Is Back Wiki and it was made by Tanicfan22 and other wikis, please delete the copy of the wikis by asking a wikia staff. weegeeisback.wikia.com/wiki/ http://iop.wikia.com/wiki/ Could we come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 20:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) \ditto/ Addemup9001 (talk) 19:50, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 15:45, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Adding Weegees Catergory to Fakegee pages. I'll try and stop adding Weegees catergories to Fakegee pages. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 19:08, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Why did u remvoe my plumbing service page? I have to re-write it ALL OVER AGAIN! really man... not cool I know you don't care for Star Wars, but I wanted to show you this gameplay trailer. It looks amazing from my point of view. The Wolves are Free... (talk) 03:25, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for acknowledging my existence!Beckitten27 (talk) 19:04, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I'll probably rework them into seperate Fakegees when the anti-recolor rule is lifted. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 16:17, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Request page I've signed up on the request page,so you can delete my version of it.ive also noticed another problem with recolors:many of the images are so badly recolored that you can still see the original colors of the image,like the images below I'm already working on non-recolored images for those,because non recolors are easier to make than recolors(assuming the creator of the recolors uses paint)and weegeepedia is running short of recolors.--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 14:19, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Pincheegee's V7 Picture Weegee Clone, I added Pincheegee's v7 picture, sorry about the picture is a recolor, but i am making minor alterations to Pincheegee's overalls. Family Tree We should try to work on dividing the Family Tree of Weegee into two seperate articles, because it includes both Malleo's family members and Weegee's family members. You could say it goes against Weegeepedia canon. The Wolves are Free... (talk) 01:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Can i be a part of the Non Recolor Request Takers? [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 11:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC)